


Love Alone

by Zillabird



Series: The Moon, the Sun, and the Truth [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances leave Dick alone for the first Valentine's Day he, Bruce, and Jason are together. Or do they...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post something Valentine's related for the holiday. Enjoy!

“Do you know what this Sunday is?” Dick asked, sitting down on the edge of Bruce’s office chair and giving a glance to the document opened on the computer before realizing it was work.

Bruce looked up but Dick only held his gaze for seconds before he looked back down at the computer. “What? No. I don’t know.”

Dick watched Bruce’s fingers zip over the laptop and frowned. He grabbed Bruce’s tie and tugged, pulling the man’s attention back to him for a moment. “Bruce, stop for a second. Sunday?”

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sunday. What’s Sunday?”

“The fourteenth,” Dick prompted. Bruce nodded like he understood but he could see the way the man’s forehead was pinched in thought. Dick sighed. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Bruce.”

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Dick said mockingly. It was softened by the smile on his face. “I knew you and Jason wouldn’t have remembered but since it’s our first Valentine’s Day in a relationship I took it upon myself to call and set up a reservation at-“

“I’m going out of town tomorrow, Dick,” Bruce interrupted.

Dick’s smile grew tighter. “So you’ll be back later? It’s not a big deal. I can move the reservation back later. Perks of being yours. Nobody wants to piss of Bruce Wayne.”

“No, Dick,” Bruce said, and there was some sympathy there in his eyes. “I won’t be back until Monday evening.”

“Oh,” Dick said softly. His shoulders dropped and the smile grew even tighter. “Well, it’s not a big deal, I guess. There will be other Valentine’s Days.”

“I’m sorry. It just slipped my mind,” Bruce said.

Dick squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’re busy. I’ll just watch some Netflix with Jason and order some take out.”

“Dick,” Bruce said, when Dick stood up again. He waited until those baby blue eyes turned to him. “I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Dick said.

Bruce watched him leave the office and close the door behind him.

It was a big deal for Dick.

~~~

“What are you talking about, Dick?” Jason asked, throwing clothes into his backpack while Dick’s voice came through loud and clear on the speaker of his phone.

“Valentine’s Day,” Dick said. “I cancelled the reservation since Bruce is going to be out of town but we could still do movies and take out.”

“Bruce is going to be out of town?” Jason asked, hands stilling inside the backpack.

“Well, yeah. But it’s not like we haven’t entertained ourselves before, Little Wing,” Dick said.

Jason swore and threw the backpack on the bed. “Dick…”

“Don’t use that tone of voice,” Dick said, a pleading note to his voice.

“Roy called for some assistance,” Jason said reluctantly. “I thought Bruce was going to be in town to spend Valentine’s Day with you.”

“Which still only accounts for two thirds of my relationship,” Dick said. “You’re not going to be home?”

“Monday morning at the earliest,” Jason admitted.

Dick was silent and Jason felt like shit. He’d known Dick would be upset but Bruce was going to be there. At least, he’d planned on Bruce being there. Now Dick was going to spend Valentine’s alone. “It’s not a big deal.”

Yes, it was.

“I’m really sorry,” Jason said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dick replied.

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” Jason said instantly.

“Sure, Little Wing. Love you,” Dick said and hung up the phone. Jason sighed and put his phone away before going back to packing. Making up for it didn’t really have the same meaning.

Jason closed the phone and muttered, “Love you too, Dickie.”

~~~

If Jason was here, he’d say Dick was pathetic for buying chocolates for himself. He’d actually bought chocolates for Jason and Bruce, the cheesy kind in the heart shaped boxes with big bows on the front. Bruce wasn’t a huge fan of sweets but Dick would have shared them with him.

He grabbed a bottle of wine out of his rack in his apartment and picked up the phone again to cradle it next to his ear while he dug around in his drawer for the corkscrew. “You know, you didn’t have to call, Babs. I know you and Dinah have plans tonight.”

“Let me worry about Dinah and I, Boy Wonder,” Barbara said.

“Besides, the best parts of the night come later, Dick!” Dinah shouted.

Dick rolled his eyes as his hands closed around the corkscrew and worked it into the cork. It popped loudly when he pulled it out.

“Champagne or wine?” Barbara asked.

“Wine,” Dick replied, pouring himself a glass far more than appropriate levels and then carried the bottle back out to the living room to set on the table. “Champagne is for celebration.”

“Poor guy,” Dinah said.

Dick sighed. “Does she know I can hear her?”

Barbara chuckled softly. “I’m sorry your Valentine’s Day isn’t working out, Dick.”

He shrugged, more for his own benefit since it wasn’t like Barbara was there to see it, and popped a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Bullshit,” Barbara said. “You gave more of a shit about all of that than I ever did when we were dating. I was getting a complex about my boyfriend being more sensitive than I was.”

“I might need to go punch something to get my manhood back,” Dick muttered.

“Just admit that you were looking forward to this Valentine’s Day,” Barbara said. “Because we both know it’s true.”

Dick popped another candy in his mouth. Fudge filled, this time. “It’s the first one together. Getting into this relationship has been an uphill battle. On last year’s Valentine’s Day, we had that run in with Ivy. The year before that? Jason was still shooting at us with silver bullets. This year was supposed to be a victory, I guess.”

“You can make every day a victory,” Barbara said.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Dick said. It was different.

Barbara sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to suddenly get romantic. Bruce wouldn’t understand romance if he suddenly started shitting roses and Jason… well, it’s Jason,” Dick said. He liked action over words and presents and assumed everyone else did too. “But I had figured they’d both be _here_ and I could just handle the details.”

Dick poured himself another glass of wine. Barbara asked, “You planning on drinking that bottle all by yourself, Dick?”

Stupid werewolf hearing. “Maybe I will, Babs. Maybe I will.”

“That’s a lot of alcohol for one person, Dickie. Especially a lightweight like you.” Dick spun around and nearly sloshed the wine right onto his couch at the sound of Jason’s voice. He looked worn, tired, but _there_ and Dick climbed to his feet. Jason dropped his backpack on the floor, walking over and snatching the phone out of Dick’s hand. “Barbie, as much as you know how I love hearing from you I would like to spend some time with my handsome boyfriend on Valentine’s Day.”

Dick could hear Barbara laughing. “Take care of my boy, Jason.”

“Goodnight, Barbie. And tell the bird to enjoy her Valentine’s Day,” Jason said. He closed the phone and threw it on the couch, cupping Dick’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

Dick returned the greeting with just as much force. He nipped at Jason’s bottom lip before pulling back. “What are you doing here?”

“We finished up the job early. I tried to race back here as fast as I could,” Jason said. He brushed his thumb over Dick’s cheek. “Sorry I didn’t have time to get a real present.”

“This is present enough, trust me,” Dick said, grinning.

Jason laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips, sweet and soft. “I didn’t show up empty handed. Come here.”

Dick took Jason’s proffered hand and let himself be led back towards the front of his apartment. Jason turned to him and then opened the door and Dick darted forward to plant a kiss on Bruce’s lips too.

“Do I deliver or what?” Jason asked.

Dick broke apart from Bruce laughing but the older man wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist to pull him flush against his chest. Bruce closed the door behind him. “I believe, if anyone, Lucius delivered since he kindly took my spot in dealing with the board so I could be here.”

“Remind me that I owe him a bottle of something expensive,” Dick said.

Bruce locked their lips together again, delving into Dick’s mouth with his tongue. “Don’t worry. I’ve already taken care of it.”

Of course he had.

“You already cancelled the reservation but if you’re still in the mood for Netflix and take out…” Jason trailed off as he came up behind Dick and set his hands on the born wolf’s hips.

Dick leaned his head back on Jason’s shoulder but stayed silent until Jason squeezed his hips. “Actually, I think I’m going to take a page from Dinah’s book.”

“Lance?” Bruce asked, warily.

“That’d be the one,” Dick said. He wiggled out from between his lovers and stepped back towards his bedroom. “Screw Netflix and take out.”

Jason smirked. “I can get behind that.”

~~~

Dick was laid on the left side of the bed and half on Bruce who was in the center, sound asleep and softly breathing. Jason was sitting on the edge of the window sill with the window open and a cigarette between his lips. “We’ll do better next year.”

Jason smirked at that, tapping the cigarette so the ashes would fall out the open window. “Or we’ll mess it up again and have to save our asses at the last minute like we did this year.”

“Come here,” Bruce said. He tried to soften it, since Jason hated that alpha order. Hated that a part of himself would always respond to Bruce’s commands. Jason stayed there intentionally, just to prove he could, for another minute before he put out the cigarette and walked over. Bruce’s hand grabbed his hip. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jason.”

Jason grinned, kissing the older man and replying, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, old man.”


End file.
